Wicked little things
by Phylli
Summary: What if Hinata hadn’t stayed in Kohonoha? What if she had met Gaara instead of Naruto? And what if she had gone back to Kohonoha? What would happen?Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Decisions

"Hiashi…don't do this."

Shaking her head at her husband Hana Hyugga screamed, desperately trying to reason with her husband, Hiashi. He was a mule.

A rock.

A stubborn bastard.

He would never change his mind. Even if he knew it would be the end of him…his clan…and his family.

Looking down stubbornly at his wife, Hiashi shook his head. His white eyes closed with thought. "Hana, you don't understand. This…"

She cut him off.

"Will kill us Hiashi," Hana finished glaring at her husband. Her dark hair draped gracefully along her squared shoulders as she rubbed the small pudge on her stomach. Her bottom lip trembled as she bit it in rage, the urge to slap the mess out of her husband becoming an apparent struggle. She wanted so badly for him to see…to see just how horrible this plan was. To betray Kohonaha…it was a sin in itself.

"Hana listen-"

" No! You listen Hiashi Hyugga. I swear if you go on with this idiotic plan Ill-ill…" Hana shrank back as her husband slammed his fist down on the table rattling the glasses and plates.

"You'll what Hana!? WHAT!?" Hiashi roared losing his leveled head, normally white eyes turned red and a thin nose flared. A dragon had emerged. Hana stared with widened eyes as Hiashi hovered above her, his body language that of an enraged bull. His normally calm eyes were now red with rage, and his lower jaw was working worse then a hammer. She could see the thick pulse veins of his byakugon poking out. Threatening to burst at any moment. Hana tensed, her hands clenching over her stomach protectively. She shivered.

"Do. NOT! Threaten me Hiashi," Hana growled looking at her husband through heated eyes. Her delicate hands forming tight fists. Hiashi growled back.

"Then, don't. Ever._ Ever_. Threaten me," he whispered fiercely gritting his teeth. His jaw was working up a storm to keep him calm. The thought of loosing his wife scared him as well as angered him to no end. He'd rather die then have that happen.

They stood at a stand off. Both glaring fiercely at each other. Neither wanting to continue this fight, or back down either.

After a few moments Hiashi sighed running a calloused hand through brown locks. His usually hard jaw slackened and milky white eyes softened. He reached for his wife, sliding to his knees, kneeling before her, his head touching hers.

"Hana… I'm sorry. Please don't be upset…."

Hana gazed at her husband with red eyes, tears ready to fall. Her long hair gently framing her oval face. She smiled suddenly, trying to blink away tears, lashes gently touching pale skin as she closed her eyes.

"I too am sorry, Hiashi sama. It's just that I want to be a great mother _and_ wife to you but my mind and instincts are clashing .Please forgive me."

Bowing her head apologetically Hana felt gentle finger tips touch her chin and lift her face to look at him. Hiashi looked at her with gentled eyes. Muttering a soft I know before kissing her full on the lips. Their tongues clashed, searching each other expertly, dancing in each others mouths. Hana moaned kissing her husband and hugging onto foreheads touching.

"I love you Hana."

"I love you too Hiashi."

And with that they broke away from each other and rolled into bed, and lumbered softly to sleep.

Hours later Hana woke up, muttering a soft arigotou to her husband as she slipped out of bed. Tears threatened to slip as she gazed lovingly at him.

She would miss her love and his royal ass holiness greatly. But this…this was something she had to do….if she was going to be a good mother…

Slowly slipping out of her room, Hana shut the door softly behind her and padded down the hall quietly turning into her sleeping daughter's room…


	2. Nights in Suna:Meet the sand sibs

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and have been waiting.I hope you guess like it!^^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nights in Suna :Meeting the sand sibs**

**Part One**

She had been taught to never ,under any circumstances, talk to strangers. So why in the world had her mother left her with these people?

Glaring at the strangers Hinata could feel her face flush at the unusual amount of attention. Hands were gripping at her hair and arms, pulling her into hugs that she clearly did not want. It made her feel uncomfortable. Pulling away from the adults Hinata tried to get a good look at her mother, but was permitted to see only so much, since the woman in front of her was obscuring her view.

Hey Haru, can you believe it. A child of the byakugen…here! One lady whispered to another as she pinched Hinata's cheeks.

Yeah, I know Saya! What luck. Glaring quietly at the women Hinata tried to push past them away. E-Excuse me, she said softly, can I please get through? But the women were too busy gangling to each other to even notice the poor girl. Growling, Hinata tried once more. Excuse me. No answer. Hello…No answer. MISS!!

Looking down the two women looked at Hinata in surprise. That was the first word the girl had spoken all night.

Yes, Hinata hime. The one named Saya, a brunette said sweetly, Hinata sighed. Um, yes, uh….where is my mother? Hinata asked uncertainly still looking around. She was getting antsy with all the people around, most staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

Oh, your oka san? She's in a meeting with the Kazekage, deary. Haru, another brunette who looked an awful lot like Saya, said giggling, her smile hid behind her hand. The kazekage? Why?

Smiling the two concubines merely shook their heads. Its nothing to worry about Hinata Hime…Just grown up things. Snorting Hinata glared, not liking the way the two women were talking to her, as if she was some idiot or something. She was five years old for Gods sake.

Still glaring at the two idiots, as her oba chan would call them, Hinata felt herself be guided away the rather large group of adults and into a smaller room filled with candles and toys. Hinata stared at the room in awe. So many toys. She had never seen so many before.

Turning away from the glorious bounty, Hinata looked to see the two twins smiling at her both standing side by side. Creepy…

Giving the two a questioning look Hinata watched as they both slipped out of the room with only a 'we'll be back over their shoulder'. Sighing, Hinata turned back towards the toys, and made her way over. Questions of today's past event went flying over her head. Questions like: why in the world were they settling here of all places, Suna. It was so hot and arid here. Not like Kohonaha, where it was green and comfortable. But harsh and unforgiving.

And another thing. Why had it been so long since they've actually been home. She already knew it was because her father was still mad at her mom (so Hana told her) but this was ridicules. Its been nearly a year! And why wasn't Hanabi with her, Hana rarely went anywhere without taking either she or her sister. Or even why in the heck were those people looking-no-_staring_ at her like that

Tons and tons and tons of questions had piled into Hinata's head by the time the duo came back, still smiling bright as ever. Startled, Hinata gasped when she saw the women, looking at her…along with two new faces. A boy and a girl. And neither looked too pleased to be awakened at such an hour of the night. Bending down, Haru, whispered into the little girls ear about something Hinata couldn't hear but she could see just as well. Even in that light and distance.

Nodding rather arrogantly the girl, who looked to be at least two years older then she, stepped forward motioning for her brother to follow. Blushing under the intense gazes of the two kids, Hinata looked away. Slightly mortified when the twins, Haru and Saya left, shutting the door behind them.

Gulping, inaudibly, Hinata looked at the two kids, wondering why in the world they were looking at her like that… It seemed like hours before someone spoke up.

You're Hinata, right? Looking up, surprised Hinata watched the eldest, a blonde with spiky hair, come forward with a small frown plastered on her tanned face.

Hinata nodded, not really caring to speak.

I'm Temari and this here is my little brother Kanky. 'Kanky' glared, hitting his sister lightly on the arm. Shut up Tem! That's not my name. It's Kankurou, the boy, a brunette with shaggy hair and a rather broad nose emphasized, glaring at his sister. Stepping up Kankuro gave Hinata a toothy smile. Hinata smiled back shyly, instantly liking Kankurou.

He seemed nice...especially now that he wasn't glaring.

Temari, on the other hand was a different story. 'Hmphing' audibly Temari folded her arms stoically refusing to look at the young Hyuuga girl. As if looking at her would taint her vision.

Frowning, Kankuro shook his head at his sister then at Hinata quietly telling her that she had been acting like that all day so there was no need to nodded but still wasn't sure. She had a feeling Temari didn't like her very much.

Glaring at her new found friend, Hinata could feel her slowly bubbling anger come to its boiling point. She couldn't believe him!

Stop calling me weak Kankuro! She said launching herself at the older boy, who merely side stepped her and smirked.

Weeeeeaaakkkliiing!!

Kankuro shrieked laughing at Hinata's flustered face, she growled.

Sh-Shut up!

Launching herself again, she found herself suddenly pinned under Konkuro ,who was smiling victoriously. She stuck her tongue at him playfully even if they all could see that they young Hyugga was a bit peeved that she had lost. Again…for the fifth time.

Glaring at the two idiots, Temari merely humphed at the fun they were having. Being curled up and all alone, she desperately longed to play with her brother but the knowledge that she would also have to interact with the Hyugga girl kept her at bay. Growling again she snorted and flipped the page to her book, trying her best to ignore the two youngsters.

After another three tries, Kankuro quickly became bored of their game of wrestling after having the same outcome every single time and wanted to play a different game.

But why Kanky Kun, Hinata said sweetly, just to irritate her friend. We were having fun! She pouted playfully. Kankuro growled suddenly picking up a stuffed animal and chugging it at her head .

Don't call me that! He said briskly before smirking, and besides we were having fun the first few times…until someone started losing over and over and over and….. Grinning Kankuro watched with great satisfaction as Hinata began to pout.

Shut up! Its not my fault you're so fat, she muttered softly but soon found herself in a headlock.

What did you call me, Kankuro said playfully rubbing his knuckles in her hair, what? Hinata laughed. N-Nothing Kanky kun ,she said nearly choking on her spit. Yeah that's what I thought, and with that he let her go allowing her to roll on the floor. After seconds of fitful laughter, Hinata was done. Tears nearly streaming down her face.

So, what now Kankouro? What do we play, Hinata asked clearly getting bored. Kankuro shrugged, "how bout War or Fort?"

Wrinkling her nose in disgust Hinata scowled. "No. War is stupid. And we need more people to play Fort." Rolling his eyes Kankuro shrugged leaning his body against a wall.

Well then, I have no clue.

Groaning Hinata laid across the floor in defeat the bangs of her short hair plastered to her forehead.

It seemed like hours before someone spoke, and to everyone's surprise, it was Temari.

Shutting her book with a loud thump, Temari sat up from her spot on the couch smiling maliciously. "Well, we could play hide and seek." Peking up at the sound of a game Hinata smiled.

"Really? And you'll play with us?!"

Looking ridiculously hopeful, Hinata turned to Temari, the biggest smile on her face. Temari who couldn't help but smile too, nodded. Yipping for joy, Hinata couldn't help but be excited. Temari was finally beginning to like her! She had even volunteered to play! Yay!

Following her two newest friends happily, she smiled. Knowing that while she was here they would be the best of friends…

Kankys POV

Glaring after my sisters bag I could feel a raw emotion bubbling in the pit of my belly. A feeling I get whenever Temari is scheming something. Passing by Hinata, I couldn't help but smile. The look she was giving me was hilarious. Slinging an arm over her shoulder, we followed Temari out into the hall…

Temari POV

With the fakest smile plastered on my face, I led the two numskulls out into the hall. My plan for getting rid of pest number one playing into action…

* * *

As i said before thanks to all who reviewed and liked the story. I really appreciate it! Anyway, to those who were looking forward to seeing Gaara kun in this chapter you just have to wait till next time. And to those who are wondering why Temari chan is acting like a bitch you also gotta wait...yea i know i suck....But if you really want to know*looks at that big green button*

Yea, you know the it!Do it!I command you...plz

Oh yea snd Hinata will have a slight oc. So yup thats .

Remember J.A.W luvs ya!

And also...do you huys think i should change the title...?


End file.
